


You're the Best Thing to Come Home to

by Sabrina16



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Firefighter Bellamy Blake, Fluff, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina16/pseuds/Sabrina16
Summary: Bellamy is a firefighter who has just returned from an out of state assignment. Clarke welcomes him home. Fluff. Modern AU.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Enjoy the story. I don't know anything about having a firefighter relative so I did my best there. Comments are always welcome.

The first thing Bellamy noticed when he walked in the door was a large blanket covering a little bundle on the sofa. He just returned from a hard mission and all he wanted to do was give Clarke a hug. Bellamy worked with the fire department and he was sent to California to help with the wildfires. It was a long two weeks and he missed his girlfriend.

The second thing he noticed was a note on the table. He couldn’t help but smile at the instructions scrawled in her terrible doctor’s handwriting.

_Hi baby!_

_Wake me up when you get in. I mean it, Bell. Don’t just let me sleep through it again or I'll jump on your stomach while you’re sleeping._

Bellamy got in trouble for not waking her up last time. He stands by the fact he didn’t want to wake her up at eleven at night but she didn’t see it that way. Deciding to save himself a rude awakening during the night he decides to heed her warning.

He walked over to the sleeping bundle and chuckled. She was covered head to toe in a huge blanket but he could tell she was curled up on her side.

“Princess,” he called gently, rubbing his hand soothingly on her side. She didn’t move but he knew she was awake. Her little legs began to tap excitedly and he let out a loud laugh.

When she still didn’t lift the blanket from her face, he decided to do the honour.

“Excuse me miss, I’m looking for a very special lady,” he teased. His first view of her is something he never wants to forget and its usually the same every time. She was sleepy but that didn’t stop this huge smile from spreading onto her face. A smile that he could kill for. A smile that almost looked too big for her face but she didn’t care.

“Who would that be? Maybe I can help,” she teased back.

He lifted his hand to measure about her height, “she’s about this tall, blonde hair and doesn’t listen to a thing her boyfriend says,” Bellamy responded, schooling his face into a mock serious expression.

“Maybe she doesn’t take orders from you,” she teased.

Clarke stopped talking then, stretching her arms out wide and wrapping her hands behind his neck to pull him into her. Bellamy came willingly, placing a few chaste kisses to her lips before leaning down to bury his head in her chest. He wrapped his hands around her side as best he could and hugged her. Bellamy couldn’t help taking a deep breath and nosing at the space between her neck and shoulder. She had a floral scent from her body wash but there was something else that only belonged to her. One of Clarke’s hands remained around his neck to hold him against her but the other moved to his hair. She scratched at his scalp gently and laid a kiss on the top of his messy mop of hair.

“I missed you. Are you hurt?” she asked softly. Clarke placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted it so she could look into his eyes.

“Just a little sore. It was hot and frantic so there was a lot of running around,” he assured with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

“You must be tired,” she fussed, stroking his jaw. He just shaved and she almost missed the rough feel of his beard on her fingertips.

“Only a little bit. I have a few days off to recover though so maybe you can get me back to full strength, Doctor Clarke,” he teased. Her lips quirked and the worry was replaced with playfulness.

“I’ll see what I can do Mr. Blake but that will involve a full checkup,” her voice lowered a couple of octaves at the end of the sentence and she wiggled her eyebrows. He laughed loudly at her and placed a final kiss on her lips.

“Tomorrow, Doctor. I need my doctor and I to be at full health for that," he replied. The worry returned to her face at that.

“I’m fine, baby, I promise. Just a little battered,” Bellamy reassured, rubbing at the crease that formed in between her eyebrows.

“Let’s get to bed though,” he proposed.

Bellamy leaned down and swept the blanket onto the floor. He curved her legs up and pushed at her back so he could get his arms under her knees and behind her back to lift her.

“Bell, you shouldn’t be lifting me! You just got back from a long assignment,” she scolded, but wrapped her arm around his neck, knowing he wouldn’t listen to her.

“Maybe you should tell my girlfriend I don’t take orders from her either,” he teased.

Bellamy made quick work of the stairs and walked into their bedroom depositing Clarke on the bed. She giggled as she bounced a little from the impact and crawled onto his side of the bed. Bellamy stripped out of his jeans and sweatshirt and put on some pajama pants. He would forgo a shirt; Clarke would appreciate that.

He walked back into the room and smiled at the fact that she was curled up on his side of the bed.

“I leave for two weeks and you’ve even taken my side of the bed! Can I not win any battle?” he said dramatically. She giggled again, shaking her head.

He sighed playfully, “is this my life now? Sharing everything with my princess of a girlfriend?” he asked dropping onto the bed. Once he was lying down Bellamy grabbed at Clarke, urging her onto her back and moved the hover over her.

“I hope so,” she said softly. The soft look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He wanted it to be this way forever too.

Bellamy rolled off Clarke and rolled over again to lie on his stomach. He grabbed at her side and pulled her into him. He lay his head next to her so they were eye level on the pillow.

“Get some rest, baby,” she cooed softly. She lifted her right arm from her side and wrapped it around his head once again, her hand in his hair. She moved her left hand to lay on the one he had wrapped around her waist.

“Goodnight," he whispered, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. Clarke took the chance to look at him for a minute longer and thank the gods he was safe. She then closed her eyes too and they were asleep within minutes.


	2. Waffles, Catch Ups and Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke join the gang for a breakfast date. Clarke and Bellamy discuss their worries about the danger of their jobs. Clarke gets to watch her favourite movie. Also, Bellamy is a sucker who can't say not to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write a second chapter but here we are. This will be it though, hope you enjoy!

It was a week after Bellamy returned home from California and he had one final day off before heading to work tomorrow.

They didn’t plan for anything today, but he certainly didn’t expect to start the morning off with a light but distinct weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and as expected, Clarke was straddling his stomach with a big smile on her face. This wasn’t the first time this happened to him, or the second or third, so he knew exactly what she wanted.

“Good morning,” she greeted brightly. He was tired but her grin was so infectious, he couldn’t help but match her enthusiasm.

“Good morning, Princess. What is it you want this morning?” he asked playfully. He didn’t need to ask of course, but they had to go through the process, it was tradition.

“I want waffles,” she said simply.

Clarke loved going out for breakfast, probably more than she loved him. Sometimes if it were pancakes or eggs, he would offer to make it for her and save themselves the drive. Waffles were impossible though. He made a mental note to invest in a waffle iron to save him future trips. Bellamy liked going out, but he definitely wasn’t a morning person, so he preferred to go out for lunch or dinner. Clarke was a big breakfast advocate, so they usually went with breakfast. She was a sweetheart though, so she made as many concessions for him as he made for her. This morning, it was her turn though.

“I assume the rest of the group are on board?” he asked, again knowing the answer.

“I sent a message this morning and everyone agreed to meet us at Paper Planes at 10:30,” she responded.

Bellamy let out a dramatic sigh, as if Clarke weren’t getting her way. They both knew that was never going to happen. He checked the clock on the bedside table and found they had about an hour until they had to leave. Their brunch place of choice wasn’t far so it would take 30 minutes from door to restaurant.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go,” he called dramatically. She laughed and leaned down to kiss him, knowing he was just playing with her.

“Let’s do this while we wait though,” he whispered against her lips.

Clarke giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could handle making out with her boyfriend for an hour before getting her waffles.

Turns out one hour is enough to do more than just make out. After activities that left them both thoroughly satisfied, they hopped in the shower to get ready. Clarke was very stern about their shower just being a shower though. He teased her intermittently but ultimately, it was a quick and sensible affair.

They arrived at the restaurant first and after five minutes everyone arrived. Everybody was joining them today which was rare. Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Shaw and Murphy all worked at the fire station with him and as they also went to help with the fires, they got the week off to recover as well. From the girls, Clarke is the only one who works weekends, but she took the week off to take care of Bellamy once she knew he was coming home.

They made sure to book ahead because its difficult to just slip 10 people into a restaurant but luckily, they got a place. They chattered absently while looking at the menu but after their order was placed everyone took the time to catch up properly.

“Are you guys feeling up to work tomorrow” Emori asked.

“Yeah. Clarke nursed me back to health,” he teased winking at her. She smirked and shoved him. The girls laughed as well, sharing a look.

“I bet she did,” Murphy snorted, “Emori also nursed me to health,” he mocked. Bellamy rolled his eyes and threw a sugar packet at him.

“I’m excited to be back. It was nice to have the week, but I was starting to get bored,” Lincoln offered. All the boys found themselves nodding in agreement. They were used to being busy so while the time off was nice, it was unusual.

They chattered casually until the food came. Sometimes they stuck to the large group, but often smaller groups would form. At one stage, the girls were talking about work and the boys discussed their station manager Kane. They all got along with him, but he was like a dad and they liked to give him a hard time sometimes. They knew he was worried about them though.

“I say we take a shot every time he asks us if we’re okay,” Monty joked.

“I could get with that,” Jasper said excitedly. Bellamy shook his head. If he was the dad if the group Jasper was definitely the toddler. He didn’t mind though; it took a village and he had lots of help.

He knew the moment the food was on its way because Clarke stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and smacked him excitedly on the thigh. He watched amused and laughed as she barely held it together until her waffles were in front of her. They were a monstrosity. She didn’t just get the waffles; she got the chocolate waffles. The waffles themselves looked good, but they were drowned in Nutella and ice cream.

“You’re going to be bouncing off the walls,” he teased, and everyone chuckled.

“No, I’m not, look; fruit,” she said pointing to the bananas and strawberries. The ratio of fruit to chocolate and waffles was a little pathetic. Judging by the look on her face though, she knew that.

“Sure thing, Princess,” he replied with a laugh. Everyone else went with some variety of eggs and toast. Jasper went with pancakes and they looked just as sugar soaked as

Clarke’s waffles. Bellamy chose eggs benedict. It was his favourite, but he knew it was one of Clarke’s favourites too, so he anticipated having to share.

Everyone immediately dug in. It wasn’t long before Clarke had chocolate all over her mouth.

“Are you enjoying that, Clarke?” Raven asked jokingly. Clarke finished chewing what was in her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She then reached into her plate, grabbed a strawberry that was covered in Nutella and stuck it on Raven’s nose. Raven laughed and swatted at Clarke.

“Brat,” she complained affectionately.

Conversation was lively but random as they ate. Topics ranged from gory hospital stories from Clarke to the mission in California. At one point, there was even a lively debate about the best Disney movie, after Lincoln and Octavia mentioned they were going to binge Disney plus for the rest of the day. Bellamy loves Aladdin but Clarke’s favourite was Beauty and the Beast. Figures, he calls her Princess for a reason.

Everyone finished eating quickly and sure enough, Bellamy lost a few bites of his eggs to Clarke. Everyone sat around for a while after that sipping on their mimosas and coffee.

After a couple of hours though, they decided to stop torturing the restaurant staff and head out. They walked to the carpark together and said goodbye, with a plan to meet up for dinner one night this week.

Clarke absently played with Bellamy’s fingers while he drove them home. She didn’t say it, but he knew there was something on her mind.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked quietly. He knew she had a habit of closing in and he didn’t want to push her too much.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just a little worried about you going back tomorrow. Are you sure you feel up to it?” she asked worriedly. Bellamy waited until a red light so he could look at her properly.

“I’m fine, Clarke,” he reassured, “no more soreness or bruises and the shortness of breath was just temporary.”

Bellamy was subject to some smoke inhalation during the trip but that went away. It would be more manageable now they were back in Washington. It certainly wouldn’t be as crazy, and Kane wouldn’t let him push himself too far.

“I guess,” she said softly, “I just worry, you know? All the time,” she admits, looking out the window again. Clarke knew Bellamy’s job had dangers and she’s accepted that. That didn’t change the fact that every time he was home late from work her heart started to beat faster. Bellamy squeezed her hand but left it for now. They had to talk about this but now wasn’t the time. He wanted to sit down with her properly and make sure she understood he was okay. They didn’t really talk after that, but she held his hand tightly.

Once they got home Bellamy killed the engine and ran around the car to open Clarke’s door. She accepted the help with a smile, and he took her hand after she closed the door. Bellamy opened the front door and led Clarke to sit on the couch. He moved to crouch in front of her so he could look in her eyes.

“Baby I know you worry but I promise I’m okay. I wouldn’t go back if I didn’t feel ready and you know Kane won’t put me into a situation I can’t handle,” he assured, taking her face in his hands.

“I’m not going to do anything that risks my chances of coming home to you.”

She let out a small, sad smile and nodded. Her hands moved to cover his on her cheeks and she squeezed his fingers.

“I worry about you too, you know,” he admits.

“I worry you’ll be dealing with a patient who’s going through a psychotic episode or an aggressive patient that takes their frustration out on you again.”

Clarke once dealt with a man who got into a car accident with his wife and daughter in the car. She was trying to examine him when he became aggressive with her and grabbed her. There were staff around and he didn’t hit her, but Bellamy was still worried. Clarke brushed it off, she knew he was just worried about his family and she knew other nurses and doctors who have been through worse. It was scary but it was just part of the job sometimes unfortunately.

“That’s what we get for picking dangerous occupations, huh,” she joked. There was no solution to this discussion, they both knew that. They loved their jobs and they wouldn’t trade that for the world.

“We just have to promise to tell each other when something bad happens and we can work through it, together” Bellamy suggested.

“Deal,” Clarke agreed, playfully sticking her hand out for him to shake. Bellamy looked at her hand with a laugh, before grabbing it and using it to pull her closer. He gave her a slow kiss, keeping one hand in hers and moving the other to rest on her cheek. She chased his lips a couple of times after that and rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a moment before Bellamy let out a breath and they both pulled away.

“Do you want to watch Beauty and the Beast?” she asked, hopefully.

Bellamy groaned, “really we’ve watched it about one hundred times and that’s just including the times I’ve watched it with you. God only knows how many times you’ve watched it in total,” he complained. Clarke pouted.

“Please,” she begged, drawing the word out. Bellamy let out a big sigh as though it was a hardship. They both knew she was getting her way. He was such a sucker.

“Fine,” he concedes, mock disappointed.

Clarke grinned and told Bellamy to get some drinks. He went to the kitchen to get a coke for himself and a Fanta for her. Once he returned, she had casted Beauty and the Beast onto the Chromecast ready for them to watch. She also plucked the blanket from the back of the sofa and she was cuddled under it. Clarke lifted the blanket for him when he approached, and he put the drinks on the table before joining her.

He cuddled in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she rested on his chest.

Bellamy started to get tired by the time Be Our Guest was blasting through the speakers, so he moved them to lay down in the same position.

By the time Gaston was playing Bellamy was out cold. Clarke stayed awake until the end, it was her favourite after all but once the final scene played, she let herself fall asleep too.

The End.


End file.
